With Friends Like These
by EllaBellaTrix
Summary: Set in a world where superheroes are commonly known and accepted, Alex Kent, the cloned daughter of Superman and Black Canary, tries to find a balance between being a normal teenager and an extraordinary being, while falling in love with the school's bad boy. WPxOC
1. Prologue

In a world of superheroes, two stand above the rest. There name's? Commander and Jetstream. His superstrength, makes him virtually indestructible while Jetstream has the power of supersonic flight.

But I have my own name for them; Josie and Steve Stronghold. I know them simply because they're my best friends parents. Will Stronghold. He recently gained his superstrength and flight while under pressure, but you'll find out about that soon.

My name is Alex. My hero alias is Supergirl. Cloned from Superman's and Black Canary's DNA. Before I met Will, I couldn't trust anyone, neither could I control my powers. I have superstrength and Canary Cry, except I twisted the latter a little. When I broke out from the cloning chamber, I wasn't fully 'charged', let's say. My Canary Cry is actually kind of like a siren cry. I sing a note and people end in a trance-like state. Very useful in cases.

Now, sit back and enjoy a tale of how I learnt to trust, find love, and most importantly find adventure.

* * *

**So here it is! Just the prologue at the moment. Tell me what you think!:) This is a Warren/OC story and all rights belong to Disney for the movie.**


	2. Sky High Frights

Chapter 1: Sky High Frights

The bus looked like any old school bus. I thought Sky High was actually sky high. Something's bound to happen.

My thoughts were interupted as the bus stopped, again. This time, only two kids got on.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" The boy, who looked around fourteen, was obviously clueless. The girl behind him shuffled nervously, looking around.

The bus driver, named Ron Wilson, slammed the doors shut immediatly. He shushed the boy quite quickly.

"What are you, crazy? Do you want every supervillian in the neighbourhood to know we're here?" The boy shook his head quickly.

"No, no. Sorry."

"What's your name freshman?" The red haired girl caught my eye and smiled. I smirked as friendly as I could. I wasn't used to people being nice to me. She gestured with her eyes to the seat that my bag was resting on. Might as well make some friends while I'm here, right? I don't want to be lonely for the three years I'm attending. I moved the bag and her eyes lit up.

Turning my attention back to the boy.

"Um, Will Stronghold." He said, though it came out more as a question. Ron visibly gulped, I could hear him from my seat near the back, though it wasn't hard with super hearing.

"The son of The Commander and Jetstream?" Now that caught my attention. Jetstream was the woman who got me out of a mess created by a mad scientest... I wonder if she remember's me?

Ron stood up, drawing the attention of most of the bus. Though no one could tell, I was paying some attention... Kind of.

"Everyone!" He addressed the bus, though there was no need. Everyone was looking at Will. "It's Will Stronghold! Son of the Commander and Jetstream!" Ron lowered his voice again to Will. "I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver. If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know." He gestured to the two kids behind his seat to get up. "The seat behind Ron Wilson, belongs to Will Stronghold." The slightly geeky kid, who's glasses did no help for his 'nerd' appearance stood up.

"It would be an honour." I really hope this kid isn't the stuck up type who went around showing off.

"It's fine, you don't have to." So he wasn't. Good to know.

"No, I want to. You're third generation, man." He prodded the girl next to him. "Magenta, get up."

"Why? He only needs one seat." The girl, named Magenta retorted.

"So he can sit with his girlfriend." The two looked compatible, but by the way Will started stuttering, they weren't.

"Layla? No, she's just my friend." Layla's eyes cast down. She liked him, it was obvious.

"Yeah, totally. He's like my brother."

"Well, in that case, hi. I'm Larry." Larry was ginger, glasses and failing at trying to seduce Layla.

The bus took off, and the two stared walking down the aisle. Will took a seat opposite my bench, while Layla sat next to me.

"Hi. I'm Layla." She introduced, still smiling.

"Hey. I'm Alex." I put on a small smile, which seemed to be enough for her.

"I really love your shoes! I love Dr Suess." She was referring to my converse that I'd fell in love with at a sale.

"Thanks. I love your necklace. It's so pretty." I'd shocked myself there, including my brother who sat a few rows behind. I never complimented people, but Layla seemed nice enough.

Layla jumped when the boy who looked like a walking glow stick clapped, with a bang for effect of whatever he was talking about.

The bus jolted forward, to a stop, throwing Layla off guard. I put an arm on the seat infront. I was not expecting that.

"Sorry." Ron apologised letting a kid on board. "Morning." He nodded. "That's everyone." He started to get serious. Slamming the door shut, removing his hat, only to replace it with another one with the Sky High logo on it, before ripping his sleeve shirt to reveal the logo there aswell.

"Was there a point to that?" I laughed to Layla. She giggled behind her hand.

"Next stop, Sky High."

The bus took some major bends between cones, before passing by a 'road closed' sign. Now I was nervous. Was this bridge finished? Apparently not.

"Where are we?" Layla questioned, looking around at the surroundings. Seat belts criss-crossed over the front of us, strapping us in tight. I turned my neck to my brother, Connor, my eyes questoning what was happening. He simply shrugger.

Bars appeared out of the seat, and it looked like we were about to go on a ride at an amusement park.

"Hang on back there. We're going off road." Ron pulled out some fancy looking equipment. "Here we go." Here we go where? It was then I noticed the Road Ends sign and panicked. the bridge wasn't finished. Before I could shout my thoughts, we were all going off road. Everyone was screaming while only one thought occured in my mind. So this was how I die? I'm too young to die! That seemed a little cliche.

Ron made 'yee-hoo'ed like he was enjoying it. Suicidal. Definitely suicidal.

The ground was getting closer and my hair was flowing about my face like Medusa's snakes. Layla and I held on to eachother while she screamed, and I had a mental breakdown. A girly scream came from Zach...

And then the bus turned into an aeroplane. What? Everyone was still screaming as Ron made it do loops and fancy tricks. I faintly heard him mutter something about freshmen...

The clouds cleared and a school came into view. I knew it was in the sky!

"There she is. Sky High." It looked like any old highschool... Well it would if the school was defying gravity and floating in the air.

"Kept afloat by the latest in antigravitational propulsion, she is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans. Her location supplied only to a few highly qualified individuals such as myself, Ron Wilson, bus driver." The school was amazing. It was all fancy and up to date. No wonder he seemed so happy giving us an air tour around the campus. We came in to land.

"Smooth and easy." Except it wasn't either of those things. "Sorry." He yelled sheepishly to us as the cab bumped at the not so smooth landing.

Everyone started getting off, Layla infront of me.

"Word of advice," I stopped at the entrance to the bus, everyone's attention solely on him. "Don't miss the bus, 'cause the bus waits for no one." Will walked passed to meet Layla, Ron stopping him at the doors. "Except for you Will Stronghold! You ever running late, running early, or you just wanna talk... Give me a call." Ron handed Will a business card.

"Thanks Ron." Putting up a call me sign, Ron turned back to the front.

"Woah." Layla whispered to herself. We looked around at the building infront of us. Sky High, is not your normal high school.

* * *

**I don't own Sky High, or any of the characters' or plot except Alex. All rights to respected owners.**


	3. Hero, or loser?

Chapter 2: Hero or Loser?

Everyone stayed in a group, looking around. I hung back slightly to keep in line to Connor.

Two jocks hit on a girl, and she froze them. Awesome. Then an entire cheer squad vanished into one girl. These guys powers are awesome! I snapped out of my daydream as my hair flew everywhere again. This time, someone was running around us. Great. Someone trying to con the new kids. The guy skidded to a halt, as I walked up to Layla, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, freshmen! Your attention please." I looked at Layla, who was studying the skid marks that speedy made. Another person came over. More like slinked over. The guy could stretch! Wonder what he makes of freeze-girl...

"I'm Lash, uh this is Speed." I snorted. How original. "As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee."

"We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollars new student fee." Speedy carried on Lash's sentence. Were these guys for real? His arm stretched out, beckoning for the money.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." He replied, his eyes looking unsure.

"There was a handbook?" I asked him wide eyed, turning people's attention to me. "I didn't have to read that right?" He looked to me in disbelief. "Right?" I panicked. Slinky smirked at me, his arm reaching around my back and attempting to pull me close. I stood my ground so he came to me.

"Well aren't you a pretty one." He tried his hand at flirting, but he was really terrible at it.

"Ok guys, very funny. I'll take it from here." A girl dressed in all pink came over. Eww. Don't get me wrong, I like pink as much as the next girl, but she looked like someone had barfed pink on her.

Lash looked to her, before turning back to me and winking. I was kind of expecting that. What I didn't expect was the pinch he placed on my ass. I squealed and slapped his hand away. Human strength. Wouldn't want to hurt someone who could make or break me, as much as I wanted to. Connor walked up to him, a look of fury in his eyes. I placed my hand on his chest.

"Next time you come near my sister, it will be the last thing you do." His teeth were gritted together, and he looked menacing, almost like the time we got out of those prisons...

Lash laughed it off before slinking away, literally.

"Hey everybody, my name is Gwen Grayson, your student body president." That was around the time I shut her out and stared at a boy walking up the steps. He was hot. Bad boy aura, long hair with a streak of red. He was flaming hot! Especially with the leather jacket. Everyone seemed to avoid him.

"If you can remember those few simple rules, I promise you will not fall of the school. Follow me inside for orientation." Wait rules? Well, maybe if I do fall of the building, Jacket's will help me. I guess until I learn everyone's name, I'll just create nicknames.

"Hey, Alex, this is Will and Zach. Will, Zach, this is Alex." We shook hands as Layla introduced us. I would have introduced Connor, but he seemed to like being broody at the back of the group.

We entered the gym, which looked like any old gym to me. Did Gwen leave us here? I thought she would have told us what to do. Worst student body president ever.

A bright light flew over our heads and landed behind the podium. What kind of power is a ball of light? Unless you need to find your keys or something.

"Good morning, I am Principle Powers. On behalf of us all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." Not going to ask about her powers then.

"Yeah." Zach cheered. We all turned to look at him, while he looked around, finding he was the only one who clapped.

"In a few moments you will be going through Power Placement, and your heroic journey will begin."

"Power placement?" Don't tell me we're in a class of just our powers. That would suck.

"Sounds fascist." Layla chided.

"Power Placement: it's how you're decided where you go." Ethan, who I had overheard introducing himself to Will, explained.

"The Hero track, or the loser track." Magenta said un-characteristically.

"Th-there's a loser track?" Will stuttered looking nervous. Why? He was the son of the two greatest superheroes. Why would he be nervous?

"I believe the preferred term is, Hero support." Ethan lent to Will slightly as Principle Powers looked over at him.

"For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin. Comet's away!" There's that power again!

"All right listen up." Since when was there a stage in here? And since when was Sonic Boom on it? "My name is coach Boomer. Some of you may know me as 'Sonic Boom', some of you may not. Here's how power placement is gonna work. You will step up here, and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick. Now every year there are a few students or as I like to call them, wiener babies, who will see fit to question, and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?" When no one answered he seemed to get a bit frustrated. "I said, are we," He opened his mouth wider. Oh no, Sonic Boom! "Clear?!" I swear I heard a kid skid across the floor at the force. Three times my hair's become a mess!

"Yes Coach Boomer!" Everyone was afraid weren't they?

"It's go-time!" I tuned the rest of it out as he humiliated people, apart from Zach, who turned out was actually a walking glow stick, who had thought his power was the greatest.

"You." He pointed at me. He had just announced Layla as a sidekick. "You've been quiet so far. Name?" He looked down at his board.

"Alex Kent." I stated. He would have been told about my brother and I's 'situation'.

"Ah yes. The one's who could give the Commander and Jetstream a run for there money. Power?" He questioned as a stood on the stage.

"Super-strength, sonic hearing and Canary Cry."

"Car." I caught the car single handed, and Boomer looked impressed.

"You in the back. Mutter something that only you can hear." So the Ethan did.

"He said that you had an amazing power." I chuckled at Ethan's kiss-ass attitude. He smiled sheepishly before nodding that I was correct.

"Impressive. Canary Cry?" Coach put his clipboard under his arm, drawing his attention on me fully.

"Well, it's not exactly a Canary Cry, more like, I sing and you get hypnotized and thrown back."

"Do I look like I car. Big Larry, power up, and get up here." Oh no... "Unleash the beast girly. Now." Girly? Unleash the beast? Well here goes nothing. My voice pushed the over-sized rock called Larry through the doors of the gym. He looked dazed, and what I could see of his eyes, showed he was under my spell. Casting my mind for him to get up, he did. He walked over and onto the platform, following my every command. Releasing him, his power went and he looked confused.

"W-what happened?" Coach looked impressed as the bell went.

"Hero. All right we'll pick it up after lunch. Starting with you." He pointed to Will who tensed.

* * *

"That's not cool." Zach ranted. "Boomer will regret making me a sidekick. All right? Someday, it'll be dark, he'll be all alone, walking to his car. He'll drop his keys, and I won't glow to help him find 'em."

"How would you help him find them if he's all alone anyway?" I looked to Zach who thought over my logic before pouting.

"You got a problem with me?" The guy who shifted into Boomer rose from his seat. I'll tell you, the guy was good at acting, except his eyes stayed the same, which only I noticed apparently.

"Uh, no." Zach was visibly shaking, and I tried hard not to laugh.

"No what?"

"No, sir. No, sir! No, sir!" Zach raised his voice slightly, tensing. I giggled slightly and Layla frowned at me.

"You think this is funny?" She scolded, whispering and watching the exchange.

"No. I know it's funny." He shifted back and laughed.

"Just messing with you, sidekick."

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the school gym!" Ethan shouted at him as I led them both away.

The cafeteria staff requests sidekicks stop ordering hero sandwiches.

We all sat down, I was on the other side of Layla.

"Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me?" We all turned to see Jacket's staring at Will. Ooo, why didn't I sit on the other side? We could of stared at eachother like in a sappy romance novel!

"Dude." Zach drawled out.

"What?" Will looked panicked.

"That's Warren Peace." So he has a name. An insanely hot name!

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla had obviously thought he would be something different based on the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I've heard about him. His mom's a hero, and his dad's a supervillian. Baron Battle." Never heard of him.

"Where do I come in?" Will turned his attention to Layla.

"Your dad, busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence." Ethan stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No chance of parole until after his third life." Magenta added.

"That's great. First day of Sky High and I already have an archenemy. Hmm." Will glanced at us, trying to discreetly look at Warren. "Is he still lookin'?"

"No." Layla replied.

"No?"

"No." Will glanced at Warren.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking!" Will exclaimed.

"He wasn't," I put in. "It was more like glaring." That seemed to have caught his attention because when I looked back to him to give him a proper check out, he was staring at me. The slightest chance of a smirk on his face. Was it possible to be this hot?


	4. In Truth and Trust

Chapter 3: In Truth and Trust

Connor and I hopped off the bus, while I waved to my new friends. Freinds. Wow. My first friends ever and it felt great.

"How was your first day? Do I need to beat anyone up?" Connor's eyes clouded over with seriousness, though his smile indicated he was teasing too.

"It was amazing! So many people, so many conversations, and the boys! That Warren Peace is so hot!" Connor chuckled as a rambled about how awesome it was. "Hey, why didn't you sit with us at lunch?" I swiveled round to face Connor who's eyes cast downwards.

"I got a detention." He mumbled, but it was enough for me to hear.

"Why?"

"That science guy with the big head kept questioning me on you know what. Long story short, I got annoyed and punched him through the wall." I hadn't seen anyone with a big head, but I knew talking about how we came to be was a sore subject for him. It was one of the things that made him, as my friends described at lunch, a 'social outcast'. Apparently just like Warren.

Oh this is brilliant! The outcasts coming together and hanging out all the time. Then, we will slowly fall in love.

Grandma was right. I was more like a teenage girl than I imagined...

We walked into the homely cottage to be greeted by the scent of something wonderful. Cookies lay in the oven while our grandmother cleaned the already immaculate, livingroom.

She isn't really our grandmother. Neither is our grandfather. Jetstream had dropped us here and the couple had been more than happy to let us stay. They had no children, so they were quite lonely. They were the ones to name us. I couldn't think of any one who would take in two outcasts like us. They were your typical movie, TV type of grandparents. Who laid out pie, and even in all the years they had been together, had only grown to love eachother more.

Grandma looked up and smiled that warmly smile that anyone could trust. Our pa, as he insisted we called him, looked up from his paper and winked, patting the seat that faced diagonally to the old TV.

"How was your first day kids?" Pa's paper was folded and passed along to Connor who thanked him, while placing it in his bag.

"It was amazing! So many sights and smells. It really is as great as you said." I smiled warmly.

"I can imagine it's been modified since when I was there." Pa chuckled. He was a shapeshifter, like Magenta. Except he could shape into anything he wanted. Though the color was always green. His superhero name was BeastBoy. He worked alongside our genetic 'parents'. He always told such wonderful stories.

"The detention room stops powers." That was Connor's way of gentling the blow when he had bad news. Work it into the conversation. Grandma came in with a stern face.

"I know. Your principle called. Said you punched Medulla through the wall! Connor, we bought you up better than that." Though she could be stern at times, she would always take the right side.

"I'm sorry," Connor's head cast down, while his fists clenched. "he was asking about the incident and wouldn't let him go. When I told him to stop he wouldn't. I just got so angry." I rubbed his back soothingly. He smiled gently at me.

* * *

The next few days passed by fairly quickly. I had no classes with Warren, and I hadn't seen him either.

That night we were all at Will's, including Connor who I had convinced to finally make friends with the gang.

"Ok, number one. A radioactive zombie is charging at your hero. Do you hand him A; his silver tipped crossbow, B; a wooden spike, C." Will questioned while Zach furrowed his brow and looked up.

"Yo, that's so weak man. I'm holding his crossbow. Why can't I just shoot him myself?" Zach really hated being a side-kick. Oh I can just hear Ethan whispering 'hero support' at me...

"Cause we're hero support. And if your hero asks you for a crossbow, you hand it to him." Ethan seemed a little glum...

"Or her." Ah Layla. All for feminism.

"By the way Zach, you can't kill a zombie, only re-kill him." Layla repeated her last sentence as Ethan didn't hear her point out 'Or her'. Or he's just ignoring her.

"If you kids are all in here, who's out there saving the world?" Oh my God. It was the Commander. Wow he looks strong. I can see a lot of Will in him. Or A lot of him in Will... Either way. Zach looked starstuck, with a big grin on his face that could out shine his outfit. He looked to Ethan who gleamed just as brightly.

"Dad. Why are you home so early?" Will had a smile on his face, but his eyes gave away a hint of fear. Does his dad not know about him not having powers?

"After I stopped the Superdrome from collapsing, I was watching the game and got to thinking, 'It's been a while since Will and I tossed the old pigskin around'. I thought I'd hustle back home, but I see you and Layla have already made some friends." The Commander must be a really cool guy. If Connor and I had a dad, I was certain Connor would have loved to football with him. Pa did, but Connor was too worried about his health to be able to relax and enjoy the game.

"It's an honour to meet you sir." There goes Ethan and his, what Coach Boomer described as, kiss-buttery.

"What's your name, your power?" Commander was straight forward. Wow. Just like Will.

"I'm Ethan, and I melt." You could feel the disbelief and confusion come off of the Commander in waves. It was hitting you like the sea. I'd only felt it once though, so I can't really compare it that much.

"Ok."

"Zach. I glow." He didn't look too impressed.

"I see."

"Magenta. I shape-shift." His eyes lit up at that.

"Shape-shift!"

"Into a guniea pig." Dissapointment littered his face again.

"Great. Great! Really great." He looked to Connor and I next, assessing us.

"I'm Alex Kent, this is Connor. We both have super-strength, and I can hypnotize aswell." He looked cheerful as he looked at the only people with a useful power. I wasn't insulting anyone, I hadn't paid attention to Power-placement, and from what they just said, hey didn't sound so spectacular. I didn't know Layla's power.

"Think you two could beat me in an arm-wrestling competition?"

"We might. We'll have to come round with a table we can't break. Last time Connor and I arm-wrestled, our grandma wasn't too happy with having to buy a new table." My face contorted with horror as Connor and I remembered the scolding we got. We were still getting used to our powers, and the one thing grandma warned us about, we didn't listen too. We were grounded for a week.

"Well! I make a mean tuna fish, salad sandwich. Anbody want want?" A chorus of no's littered the room. Mainly coming from Zach. Not a tuna fan huh? Or salad. "Pleasure meeting everyone." He clapped his hands together and walked into, what I assumed, was the kitchen. Will followed closely by, and everyone strained to hear the conversation.

"They're a good bunch of kids Will." Commander said, rustling a bag of something. We're good. Not that good.

"Can I ask you something, though? Does that one kid really glow?"

"Sometimes." Zach looked like he was about to object, but I quickly silenced him with my hand around his mouth. He mumbled something into my hand. It sounded oddly like 'such a cool power'...

"Boy they have really lowered the bar some for superheroes at that school since I went there." Everyone looked down, while Connor and I patted there backs in an attempt at saying 'you're great'. It seemed to lift there spirits a little.

"Well, actually, he's a sidekick."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." Zach mumbled again, but I didn't catch it as, I was far to engrossed in the conversation.

"Yeah. Actually they're all sidekicks. Well, apart from Alex and Connor, but..." Will trailed off.

"Good for you, son." The rest of the conversation was boring. Until Will told his dad he was a sidekick. So I was right. He never told him. That's why he was nervous.

"Dad, I'm a sidekick, ok? I washed out of Power-placement." Uh oh. I hear an argument on the horizon.

"Washed out!" I was right. "Boomer." That was difficult to hear as Commander lowered his voice. Connor mouther what he said. A bang was heard from the kitchen, the table I presume. "Couldn't make the big time, so now he thinks he can pass judgement on some real heroes' kids, huh? Oh, it's a power trip, Will. That's all it is. Sonic Boom? Try 'gym teacher man'."

"No, dad! What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the school. The tuition we pay them!"

"Dad, don't. Dad! It's not Coach Boomer." And the truth in three, two... "It's me, ok? I don't have any powers." Poor Will. Sensing the conversation was nearly over, and feeling bad for eaves-dropping, we all turned back to our work. Everyone looked up at Will as he walked in, acting natural, though clearly upset.

"Uh, so I, uh, think we pretty much covered the undead. What's next?" Will realised we were all staring in admiration at the fact he stood up for not only himself, but his friends, and every sidekick in the world, probably. "What?" An embarressed smile crept on his face as he put two and two together and realised we'd heard. Layla signalled to us to continue.

"Your hero flies north at three-hundred miles per hour for fifteen minutes. His archenemy is tunneling south at two-hundred miles per hour for ten minutes. Assuming your hero has X-ray vision, how long before he realizes he's going the wrong way?" Well done Will. You may not have powers, but you have the biggest heart I know. I think I trust them enough to tell my secret...


	5. Fight!

Chapter 4: Fight!

"Welcome to Sky High." Ron was cut short as, guess who, Lash turns up with Speed, stealing Ron's hat. Speed was doing a pinball run around the grass, holding Ron's hat. I think he was holding Ron's hat. He was just a blur...

"Come, on Ron. Hey, big boy. Where's your hat?" Lash taunted, as we all stepped off the bus. Will stood by Ron, while I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Lash. I was really happy I wore a tank top today. Lash's eyes were drawn to my chest, giving a moment of distraction.

"If you're not gonna respect me, at least repsect the hat!" Really Ron?

"Guys. Guys, come on. Give Ron his hat back." Will seemed unsure as he smiled.

"Come on Lash, for me?" I batted my eyes at him. It was awful as his demeanor vanished. He really did think I was hot. He made me a little self concious as his eyes kept drifting up and down my body.

"All right. You're the sidekick. Give him his hat back." Lash purposelly dropped the hat in the mud infront of Ron's feet. I sighed shaking my head. Lash and Speed walked off laughing.

"Catch you later, Stronghold." Speed taunted.

"Later babe." Lash. I didn't know how far he could stretch, but he managed to plant another pinch again. I am going to drench him in ice if he comes near me again.

"Thanks, Will." Ron glared at the racing figures of Lash and Speed.

"Sure Ron."

* * *

I made my way over to the head of ginger I could see, weaving my way through the crowd. But with my luck, I passed by Warren's table, where he glanced up at me. That wasn't the problem. The problem was Lash taking my lunch and sitting it down so he could grab my waist.

Normally I would struggle, but his arms were wrapped that tight that wiggling would just cut of my air supply even more.

"What do you want Lash?" Annoyed, Warren looked up at the interruption. His eyes softened when he saw me. Why? I'd not spoken a single word to him and he didn't hate me...

"You." Lash whispered 'seductively' in my ear.

"Well, you can't have me." I kicked him, only to have my legs caught aswell. He lifted me up and on the table. Conviniently, my butt was near Warren's hands. My mind is in the clouds.

Lash's head slinked down to me, his lips dangerously close to mine. Luckily, that's when Connor stepped in, winding Lash's arm behind his back, looping it several times until it was painful.

I took in a gulp of air, as my wrist caught Lash's retracting one, and squeezed. Hard. I pulled my mouth down to his ear.

"If you come near me again, touch me or even think of me, I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds or make you my minion." With that, a simple note hypnotized him. This could be fun. "Dance." I commanded, and he did this strange dance which consisted of a lot of hip movements. "Stop. Embaress yourself and Speed." I thought he'd have dropped his pants or something, but he admitted that Speed still wet the bed, remember, Speed's a Sophomore. And Lash, well, everyone was laughing at him. He danced around naked when he's alone to pop songs. Oh my God. That's a horrible image. I smirked none the less and snapped him out of it. He looked around at everyone laughing, and Speed explained before they stormed off somewhere, people laughing in there wake. I was sure I heard a chuckle from Warren as he went back to his book.

Connor's smile lit up his face as I grabbed my lunch and sat down with everyone.

"Over here." Layla shouted as Will entered the cafeteria, looking around for us. Ethan stood up, a pudding cup in his hands.

"Saved you a seat." Zach shouted as he sat down. Ethan waved the cup.

"Hey, I saved you a pudding!" Everyone's hair went flying as Speed run around the table and grabbed the cup. God damnit. I thought they'd have left the school in shame!

"Hey, what's up?" Speed taunted as he started eating the pudding. Like he hadn't had enough already...

"Hey, buddy. Check this out." Lash winked over at me. I am going to throttle him. His arm weaved around people as it situated itself in Will's path, right by Warren's table. No one else saw but Lash, Speed and I.

"Will, watch out!" I yelled to which he looked at me, but it was to late. With a 'Whoa!' he crashed right where Warren was, his food just missing, while Will landed on the floor, I went to get up and help, but Connor pulled me down, sensing as much danger as I did.

"Uh... Sorry." Will was at a loss for words as Warren stared him down. Panic rose in my throat as Warren towered over him.

"You will be." This was the first time I'd heard him talk. His voice was low and sexy. He was dangerous when he wanted to be, and now was that time. Don't do anything stupid Will!

"Let's not do this." Will stammered.

"You think you can do whatever you want, just 'cause your name's Stronghold?"

"I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail, but..." Oh no Will! Way to get on his bad side. Warren grabbed Will's shirt, his anger intesifying.

"Nobody talks about my father." Will let out a small scream, as Warren's arms lit up. Not good. Crap, crap, crap! May day! Will get out of there!

"Oh it's so on." Lash shouted, causing me to punch him in the stomache. I may have hit him too hard as he went flinging into the crowd. Oops. Everyone started chanting for them to fight. I tried to glare at them all, but a five foot six girl, dressed in clothes to suit California weather, was not that menacing.

"Mr Boy! Do something!" Layla shouted, fearing for Will's safety.

"I'm on it!" With that he ran out screaming for Principle Powers. Jeez, he calls himself a teacher?

Will lifted a tray up at the right time, as Warren flung a fireball at Will. Unfortunatly, the tray didn't make it. Poor tray.

Warren flung another flame.

"No!" Layla and I screamed, battling to get in there. Only to be held by someone. I thought I saw Warren glance at me, but it could have been my imagination.

A lot of things were on fire as flames kept being aimed at Will. His eyes sparked up as he caught sight of something, moving closer to it, while I still struggled against Connor.

Will made a mad dash to the cafeteria wall. Lash grabbed his foot, making him faceplant the floor. That gotta hurt.

Warren advanced, jumping on the table as Will clambered under. He threw flames this way and that.

Grabbing Connor's hand, I flipped him on his back and run to he other end of the table, my hand reaching out for his. He moved faster, Will's hand trying to grasp mine.

"Where are your sidekicks, sidekick?" Warren taunted. I glared at Warren and he paused momentarilly.

"Right here." Zach shouted. The gang coming up behind him.

"Yeah." Ethan countered. Warren's arms lit up again, and everyone flinched in fear. I jumped on to the table, pulling Warren's waist away from them. He was distracted, while Will became angry with him. Ethan melted...

"Leave, them, alone!" Will pushed on the table we stood on, his anger building up. He lifted the table! Either he was naturally strong, or he had got his super-strength! Warren grabbed my waist as I tettered over the edge. We both put our arms out, in hopes to stay balanced.

"He's strong." Layla's smile was bigger than her face, she was that happy.

"I'm strong?" Will countered, a smile growing on his face.

"He's super-strong." Oh no. Gwen had that 'I-have-an-evil-plan' face and voice on. Why do I get a bad feeling about this? Will looked to Layla, who looked to me, mouthing that Will was sorry. Sorry? What for? At that moment, with a grunt, Will flung the table at the wall. Warren fell through the table, while I landed on the floor, Warren helping me up as he lifted himself from the table. He nodded as my eyes searched him for any bruises. Hey, he may have hit Will, but for some reason I was still worried. They were both in the wrong for fighting anyway.

"Now, who tripped me?" Speed ran off, while Lash clung to the ceiling. Will seemed happy with this.

"Stronghold!" Uh oh. Warren's arms lit up again, he seemed even angrier. Will put his arms up pathetically, as if asking if he was doing it right. Will hit him, and he tumbled through the wall, me trailing in his path as he caught me slightly. Warren walked back through the wall.

"Think I can't take a hit?!" Warren screamed angrily as his arms caught fire again, his hair flying everywhere making him seem even scarier.

Layla threw the fire extinguisher at Will, who caught it, while she screamed his name. Everyone screamed at him to pull the pin.

"He's comin', man!" Zach screamed.

"Will, just take the top off!" I added. It would be easier for him...

The foam put his flames out quickly, Warren slipping back and onto the floor. It was then that Principle Powers decided to jump in, a stern look on her face. She looked at Will, Warren and I.

"Hi." Will murmed.

* * *

We walked down the hall, Will on my right, Warren on my left who was looking menacingly at Will. Principle Powers led us to a white door, placing her hands on it, where a key pad placed. As the door opened, she waved us in, closing the door behind her.

"I didn't do anything, though. He started it." Will blamed like a child.

"Your dad started it, and I'm gonna finish it." Warren went to put his flames on, but all that was heard was a click, like a lighter. Nothing happened.

"Don't bother. The Detention Room neutralizes all superpowers. Sit." Will and Warren sat, I sat at the table in between the fighting duo. "Now, here at Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers. But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation, or trying to live it down. It's a sad waste of talent. Your talent. Try to keep that in mind next time you're about to do something stupid." Principle Power's lectured us, mainly looking at Will and Warren.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't hurt you did I?" Will asked, giving me a once over.

"Some bruises forming in some odd places I presume. I have superstrength to remember? Indestructible here." I smiled.

"Stronghold, next time you fight me, try and not get someone else involved, especially a girl, and face it like a man." Warren seemed genuinly concerned, as the emotion littered his eyes.

"Ok, you two. No need to worry about me. I have my dad's gene's and he only has one weakness. I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." My eyes softened at the two. They looked down. Will looked to Warren, who in turn stared at the blank wall. I lay my head on the desk.

"All right, look. Whatever happened with our dads, it has nothing to do with us. What do you say?" Will held his hand out, and Warren's jaw clenched.

"I say, if you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive." Will slunk back in his seat. Nothing was said for the rest of detention.


	6. Royal Pain (In the Ass)

Chapter 5: Royal Pain

My grandma wasn't that un happy when I walked through the door. She'd completely understood that I was trying to help, and apparently so did the Principle. This got me teased immensely when Pa got home from seeing the League.

Principle Powers had said I'd protected the two, and the main questions that flittered around the room was, 'Is he cute?', 'What's his name?' and 'Can we meet him?'. As much as I love these people, they could embarress me without actually being related to me. Dinner wasn't in the oven as it usually was when Connor and I got home from school.

"We were thinking of going to that chinese place, what's it called?" Pa clicked his fingers absentmindedly, while thinking.

"The Paper Lantern?" Connor offered. Pa's smile grew as he nodded. I smiled and ran to my room, throwing on some, semi-formal, clothing. A dress and flats were fine.

* * *

The place wasn't overly packed. A few people littered about the place, serving, taking orders. I sat on the outside of the booth, next to Connor while Grandma and Pa sat cuddled up on the other side. Sometimes it was sickening to see that much PDA, but I was young. I was supposed to.

"Hello, I'm Warren, I'll be your waiter this evening." My head flashed up to be met by Warren Peace's dark brown eyes. Holy crud. He worked here! And he seemed so proffesional. His hair was up in a ponytail, the red streak still standing out of his mop of dark brown hair. He seemed just as suprised as me. Grandma caught the look we were sharing and winked at me. Connor nudged me a little to hard, causing me to fall out of the booth and, unfortunatly, landing on top of Warren, who luckily only dropped a notebook. I blushed at the proximaty of our faces.

"Warren! I am so sorry! Are you ok?" I got up quickly, holding my hand out, which he grabbed. I pulled him up. The momentum must have caught him off guard as he tumbled into me, his nose squished against my forehead. It was his turn to blush. I sat down quickly, letting his hand go. Warmth that had spread as soon as I touched him trickled out of me again. I felt lonely all of a sudden. Stupid sappy romance novels!

"Can you give us a few more moments, please deary?" Warren nodded once, before making his way into the kitchen. With all the commotion in there, I couldn't hear what was happening. By the giggles and laughs I caught, I figured he was still sporting a blush.

"He was cute." I turned beet red, as grandma teased me.

"He's the badboy. He was one of the people in that fight today." Grandma seemed to think this over.

"Well, the boy seemed nice enough. He has money in his pocket, and he seemed friendly enough. I say, go get him tiger." Wow. I thought parents wanted their children to have the nice boys, who did everything to perfection. I really love my grandparents. I smiled and got up, heading towards the kitchen.

I neared the doors and waited for Warren, who turned up, moments later. I caught his arm, and he turned, his eyes searching mine.

"Hey." I said. He smiled and put up a finger, shouting something I didn't understand into the kitchen.

"I have five minutes. Wanna sit down?" Warren pointed out a booth next to us, and I sat down. The candle wasn't lit, but Warren made sure no one was looking, before lighting his finger, and put the flame to the white candle.

"Look who's a rebel. Using powers outside of class. Naughty." I teased, my finger pointing at him. His laugh was hearty, and this was the first time I really saw him smile. It was gorgeous. The way his teeth poked out slightly, making his whole face light up. He seemed so innocent.

"Like you haven't?"

"I may have smashed a table by accident." I beamed at him.

"What exactly is your power? I saw you do something to Lash, but it gives no real answer to me."

"You know Canary Cry?" He nodded. "Mine's like that, but instead I can either throw people, or hypnotize them. It's very useful."

"That thing with Lash was amazing. He didn't hurt you did he?" Warren took my hand from across the table, checking it over lightly, before rubbing circles on the back of it.

"I'm fine. He just won't take no for an answer."

"I can see that."

"Why do you hate Will so much? Doesn't that give you the right to hate me?" His hand tightened a little around mine.

"You can hold your own. You have a killer personality. Just because Will isn't my best friend and get's on my nerves, doesn't mean that I have the right to hate you. You're actually pretty cool." That was the sweetest thing anyone's said to me... I was starting to like this boy more and more.

Someone cut through the gaze we'd caught. Warren replied, and I still had absolutely no idea what they were saying.

"Sorry. I gotta go." Warren stood up, still grasping my hand, pulling me up with him.

"Are you ok? After the fight, I mean." I looked at the small bruise on his cheek bone. It didn't look like it would be there long. Maybe a few days at most.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How about you? You got caught up in that stupid fight to."

"Hey. My dad's-" I cut short. I didn't want to talk about him just yet. "Never mind. I have superstrength. I'm perfectly fine. Can't say the same about that wall though." We both chuckled and walked towards the table my family were situated at. As soon as my butt touched the cushioned chair, Warren went straight back to professional mode.

Grandma ordered for us, and the rest of the night, Warren and I kept stealing glances at eachother.

* * *

"Rays! From the sillinessof the shrink ray, to the devastation of the death ray. These are the very foundations of Mad Science." Mr Medulla droned on. His voice was high for a mad scientist... I was alone in this class. Connor had been transferred to a different one since his 'incident' with Mr Medulla, so I was pleasently suprised when Will knocked on the door. "Yes? Ah, they told me you were coming. Unfortunately all the lab partners are taken. I suppose I could put you with my teaching assistant. Miss Grayson? My apologies." Will seemed to stare at Gwen. Ugh. His infatuation with her was terrible! She was your typical, 'I'm a goody-goody, but secretly I make my friends be mean'. Well, that's how I see her in my head. The rest of the class, I zoned out. I let my lab partner build the ray, while I doodled in my notepad.

* * *

As I rounded the corner to my locker, which was next to Layla's, I saw a striped arm reach out and grab Ethan back. Layla and Will were already walking towards where Ethan had vanished, a confused look on their faces. I caught up to them quickly. Lash. It was always Lash and Speed doing something to my friends. I'd had enough. I stormed over, past Will who had made them let Ethan out, though something glowed (I suspect Zach), in the next locker, which Speed was 'casually' leaning on.

"Listen here, Lash," I seethed, pressing him to the locker next to me. "I've had enough of you hitting and picking on my friends. I've had enough of you, and so help me God, if you do anything to them, or even look there way again, you'll be buried without a head. Got it?" Lash didn't do anything. He just stared at me blankly, before reaching down and pecking my lips. That's it! I kneed him where no man ever wants to be hit and stormed away, straight on to the bus.


	7. Save the Citizen

Chapter 6: Save the Citizen

Everyone chanted down the clock. Layla had filled me in on what happened after I stormed out yesterday. Poor Ethan. He'll have to have his head flushed down the toilet 'till graduation. Poor guy.

"Ramirez! Hamilton! Your cictizen has been mulched, because you failed to defeat you villains. Next round. Speed, Lash. You want o be heroes or villains?" Coach Boomer asked, though by the look on his face, he already knew.

"Villains." The was speedy said it implied that coach should already know. Lash agreed with the nod of his head.

"Ooh, there's a suprise." Coach Boomer mumbled. "Who do you want to beat next?" Oh no. They're going to pick Will! At least they could give him a good partner.

"All right. We'll take little Stronghold and, uh, let's see..." Speed looked around the crowd, his eyes settling on me, a smile tugging at his lips.

"And we pick Peace!" Lash cut in. Had he seen Speed looking at me? Was he saving me? Nah, he just wanted the two enemies to fight side, by side. Right? It was then I actually noticed Warren.

He was sitting with the Sophomore's. Well I say he was with them, they had all moved out of his way. He was wearing the typical gym attire, which consisted of a tank top, track suit bottoms and trainers. I could see his muscles easily. I wonder why he hid them under the leather jacket? Don't get me wrong, I love the jacket, but he had muscles to dies for. They constrained and moved as he pushed himself up, and I couldn't help but want to run my fingers down them. I really wanted him at that moment.

"Hothead, Stronghold. You're the heroes." Will waved to someone flirtatiosly. Unfortunatly, I couldn't see who, but I had a pretty good guess.

"Hey! Get your head in the game!" Warren seethed. Will's hand went instantly to his side, and he faced forwards again.

"You have three minutes to immobolize your opponent and save the citizen." A dummy came down while Boomer spoke. It was screaming save me in a rather robotic voice.

"Ready!" Layla, Magenta and I stood. "Set!" We started cheering Will and Warren on. They both looked up at us briefly. "Battle!" We sat down as the klaxon went. I put my head into Connor's shoulder. I didn't want to see the guy I despise, hurt the guy I like.

Wait, did I like Warren? Well, it would certainly explain why I like to be around him, and always want to see him. Oh my God. I like Warren Peace!

By the time I looked back up, Speed was circling around Warren. He couldn't breath!

"Will! Get Warren!" Will then noticed the suffocating boy, and quickly disposed of Speed. When the buzzer went, everyone cheered. Layla and I ran down to them, Layla checking Will, and I ran straight to where Warren was breathing heavily on the floor, a dummy next to him.

"Are you ok? Are your lungs ok? Breath Warren, breath!" I screamed question after question at him, while resting his head on my legs, which were barely covered by the skin tight shorts. He nodded and smiled slightly at me.

Will walked over, smiling in victory, as Layla walked back up to her seat. He held his hand out to Warren, who dismissed it and got up himself, wobbling slightly. He was still a little light-headed, anyone could see that. I walked back to my seat, following Warren's every move.

People filed down to congratulate Will.

* * *

Layla texted me a few hours later, asking me to come to the Paper Latern, quickly. Of course I immediatly set out on my bike.

I walked in and noticed Warren sitting at the table, Layla sitting opposite him. I slowed my walk, so I could eavesdrop slightly.

"Hmm, and falling for him, was that before, or after the lima beans?" She was telling the story of how she met Will, while Warren had hit the nail right on the head with his question.

"What? I am not in love with Will Strong..." Warren's eyebrows curved up, letting her know he didn't believe her. "Is it that obvious?" I chose that moment to cut in. Layla looked up and I opened my arms. She sighed into my shoulder as I pulled her close.

"Will's an idiot. Don't spend your time moping. He'll come around." Warren smiled at me and I beamed back, glad he kept her company.

"Yeah." Warren nodded his head, in agreement to both.

"Great." Layla looked embarressed.

"It is to everyone but Will." I soothed.

"So, why don't you tell him?" Warren thought the question that filled my head.

"Well, I was gonna ask him to homecoming, but there's two problems. He likes someone else, and she's perfect." Warren made a noise to indicate he was thinking.

"You know what I think? To let true love remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart." Warren glanced at me, his eyes filled with an unknown emotion.

"Wow. That is really deep." That's it! I need to get him soon!

"You didn't get that out of a book did you?" I questioned, my eyes turning to slits, in wonder. He shook his head, laughing slightly. Warren took the fortune cookie from Layla plate, splitting it in two.

"And, your lucky numbers are, four, sixteen, five and fourty-nine." Layla and I chuckled, as I crossed my legs over, my foot skimming Warren's leg on purpose. We both blushed lightly. When did I become so confident in the boy area?

The woman who yelled at Warren before, while we were sitting together cut through our locked eyes once more. Not before Layla caught the look I gave him. He replied, yet again in a language I had yet to learn.

"I gotta go." He got up and walked away to the kitchen. "See you round hippie, cutie." Did he just call me cutie? His pace quickened, as a slightly startled look settled on his face. Layla and I looked to eachother and smiled happily. Does this mean he likes me as much as I like him? I hope so!

* * *

"Layla! Alex! You two are not gonna believe what happened last night." Will joined us at the bus stop. After what happened last night, I decided Layla had needed some girl time, so we had a sleepover. Layla held out a fortune cookie, hoping that Will would get the hint. However, he had a really thick skull, and just took the cookie, shoving it in his mouth. He pulled out the fortune eagerly. "Your loyalties are clear when it comes to friends." He read out, smiling slightly. Layla's eyes urged him on. "Oh God. Oh. Oh, I totally spaced. Uh... I'm sorry. I know you must want to kill me."

"Actually, just the opposite. I have something to tell you." Layla seemed eager.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But you first."

"Ok, ok. It's about homecoming."

"Really? Me too!" I stepped back slightly, sipping on an energy drink.

"I'm going with Gwen Grayson. Can you believe it?" My drink went flying everywhere! Holy shi- ships. "Me, a freshman. Going with the most amazing girl at Sky High."

"That's awesome!" I stepped in.

"You're going with Gwen 'pretty in pink' Grayson? Dude..." Will ignored me. Typical. Hang out with the cool kids, and suddenly you're 'all that'. The bus pulled up, Layla was trying to hold back tears, I could see that. I put my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slightly.

The journey was long, and I swear I heard someone playing sad music. I sat behind the two, next to Zach, listening.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. What's your homecoming news?" I took that unfortunate moment to look at Zach and take a big gulp of my drink again, finishing it off.

"I'm going to."

"Really? Who with?"

"Who with?"

"Yeah, who asked you?"

"Oh, who asked me? Warren Peace." Poor Zach was covered in the sugary goodnes while I kept apologising. When did Warren ask her?

* * *

The gang, minus Connor and Will, were sitting with Warren. The hell?

"Does anyone else need a date for homecoming?" Warren seethed. What? Ethan's hand shot up, while I sat down.

"I'll go with you Ethan. My original date bailed on me." What I failed to say was I was waiting for Warren to ask me, but with Layla going with him, I was certainly not going with anyone else.

Ethan beamed, while Warren looked down.

As Will walked passed, Layla started to try her hand at flirting. Except she was horrible. Will seemed to buy it though, as he looked crestfallen, walking next to Gwen.

"Please? I promise I'll make this as painless as possible." Can someone clue me in to what was happening here?

"So you're not doin' this just 'cause you like me or anything. You're doin' it to get to Stronghold." Ahh, he was going to be her fake date. Right, caught up now.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm in." His smile was heartbreakingly gorgeous. I hope he'd ask me to dance. "But I'm not renting a tux." Warren got up and left, his bag hitting Zach's, still energy-drink covered, shoulder.

"Hey, if Warren's not here, is this still the tough guy table?" Ethan asked. I stabbed my food, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

* * *

"Yeah, homecoming's stupid." Zach commented, getting closer to Magenta. He so likes her! I wonder if I can play Cupid...

"So? I think I'll go." Magenta replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, me too." Whipped and they're not even dating. Will turned up down the steps leading to the school.

"What's up guys?" Zach held his hand out and they clapped together.

"What up, dude?" Gwen took that moment to pull Will away, talking about blindfolds. Too much information. Layla saw the two coming towards her. She made her way over to Warren, and I couldn't help but glare and sigh as she took his hand.

"You like him." Magenta pointed out, everyone's attention on me.

"I know."

"It's sickening." Zach put in.

"I know."

"Warren? Of all people, Warren?" Ethan asked incredilously.

"I found bad boys attractive." I shrugged, getting up and walking to the bus.


	8. Party Rock

Chapter 7: Party Rock

Somehow, Lash had gotten my number and invited me to Will's party. Will was having a party? I was debating whether to go or not, and somehow, Layla and I ended up outside, contemplating how Will, the guy who's parents never let him have a party while they didn't know (we were there when they said to have no one but us over), was having a rave. The outside of the house glowed red, while music pounded throughout the whole street. Layla looked just as suprised as me.

Layla and I got in through the crack in the door. It wouldn't open any farther, as that many people were behind it that even I couldn't move it.

Everyone seemed to be looking at us. Lash was in our path of looking around, but instead of coming up to us, like I would have thought he would, only smirked and winked. I scowled at him, and his smirk grew.

I spotted Will walk out of the back room, Gwen tugging at him. She seemed to glare at the completely oblivious, Layla. She turned back to Will, asking something I couldn't hear over the pounding music.

It was giving me such a headache, I didn't think twice when Lash offered me that drink. Oh how I wish I did.

Gwen's sweet face to Will, turned sour as she walked towards where we stood. Two of Penny's duplicates posed in front of us, there noses turned up.

"Who invited a sidekick?" Hello? Not a sidekick.

"Yeah, what's she doing here?" I really hate clones. You can't tell which one's real...

"Leaving." Gwen showed up behind Layla. It was at that time, I decided to pass out, straight into Lash's arms. Great.

* * *

Somehow, the night before, I'd made it home. My grandparents, nor Connor, had heard me go out. In fact, I couldn't remember last night all that well.

When I'd gotten up, I felt fine. Better than ever. Connor seemed glum, because Freeze-girl (who we'd seen on the first day) had denied his invitation to homecoming. In front of everyone. Meaning he was staying home. It was what he preferred, he'd stated when my grandparents got on his case. Not only that, but he looked ill. About as mad as when we were released.

Magenta and Layla arrived at my house, around five. We'd gotten eachother ready, and the short, black and red dress I had, brought out my sapphire eyes.

The dance was thriving when the bus dropped us off. I was excited, yet my mind was constantly reminding me that Ethan was my date. It's not that I didn't like Ethan, I did. It's just, I didn't want to lead him on incase he had those kind of feelings for me. The gym looked great, all decked out and a stage with a podium for speech's set up. Three disco balls, and music playing as loud as a concert venue. I wonder if citizen's could hear it..?

Ethan and I were at the food stand, just talking, when Layla turned up in that beautiful dress she had picked. Her and Magenta had gone shopping one day this week, while I hung back and attempted to alter a dress that Black Canary had left on my bed. Typical. She doesn't even wait 'till I'm home.

"Hey there Layla." Mr Boy greeted, pouring a small glass and handing it out to her. "You look like you could use a drink."

"No thanks." Layla declined, shaking her head.

"Oh, don't worry. The bubbles are just ginger ale." A striped arm came from the other side of the room, and knocked the cup, spilling some on Mr Boy. He sighed in annoyance.

"The guys at this school are jerks." Layla seethed.

"Thanks a lot." I turned and saw Warren. Wow he was hot. He wasn't exactly in a tuxedo, but it was close. The only difference being his dirty, black converse on his feet, making it look like he hadn't put much of an effort in it. He looked heavenly.

"I thought you weren't renting a tux." Layla looked him up and down, seemingly impressed with the attire.

"It's my dad's. He doesn't have much use for it in solitary." Awkward...

"Cheese cube?" Way to break the tension Layla. I laughed slightly and we all started to converse, like we were actually friends. I couldn't help but like Warren, more and more with every word he said.

"Welcome, Commander and Jetstream!" A spotlight shone over to the gymnasium doors, showing two startled, superheroes. Jetstream! I still need to know if she remember's me.

They both smiled and made there way through the crowd as they waved and people cheered.

"Good evening." Principle Powers greeted. "First a quick announcement. The owner of the blue, cold, fusion powered jet pack, you left your lights on."

"Sorry." Mr Medulla, left.

"And now, please help me welcome the head of the homecoming committee, the girl who made all this possible. Gwen Grayson." Everyone cheered again as she got on stage. She was wearing a dark pink dress. Does this girl wear anything but pink?

"Thankyou Principle Powers. And a very special thankyou goes to our guests of hounour, and recipients of our first ever Hero of the Year award, the Commander and Jetstream." Everyone cheered once again, while the pair waved and smiled. "And to mark this special occasion, we've planned a special tribute to the most powerful super-being ever to walk the halls of Sky High." Gwen walked from behind the platform. "Me!" She pulled off her dress, to reveal armour. That's when it all went black.

* * *

**Short chapter, just to build a little suspense. I know exactly how this is going to plan out, and I haven't asked for any yet, but reviews would be much appreciated:) Also, a thankyou to everyone who's followed and liked the story and Ali, who's reviewed. I'm really glad you're enjoying it:) **


	9. Family Troubles

Chapter 8: Family Troubles

Warren looked around, looking for a head of blonde. He needed to make sure Alex was okay, but he couldn't see anything with all the light coming from Royal Pain's Pacifier.  
"Hothead! Find an exit! Get as many people out as you can! I'll slow her dow-" Boomer never got to finish his sentence as he was pacified. Warren and the gang made there way to the vent, blowing off the screws with a fireball. They all crawled through the small shaft.  
They had all started to worry about Alex by now.  
"Where are we?" Magenta questioned, her knees scraping along the bumpy flooring.  
"Hey Warren, how 'bout a torch?" Ethan questioned.  
"Only if you want to get barbecued." Warren's tone was a taunting one. Ethan realised his own stupidity.  
"Ladies, if I may." Zach boasted, his body glowing, while he made his way to the front.  
"Than all the reindeer loved him." Magenta sang, teasing him.  
"Way to glow, Zach!" Ethan shouted from the back.  
"Thanks, man." Zach seemed proud that he was useful, for once.

* * *

Will ran down the hall, seeing the glowing grate. He pulled it off with ease, greeting a glowing Zach.

"'Sup kid?" They were never so happy to see him.  
"You're never gonna believe this. Gwen-" Will started  
"Is Royal Pain's daughter." Layla cut Will off.  
"Yeah, and she-" Will was once again cut off by Warren this time.  
"Stole the pacifier."  
"Right." Zach and Magenta came around Layla, showing themselves to Will.  
"She turned everyone to babies, including your parents." Zach informed.  
"Ok. That I didn't know."  
While the group were talking, and worrying about the outcome of Alex, they had no idea of the trio rounding the corner. Penny, Speed and Lash had a devilish grin on their faces, a mysterious shadow looming behind them. Stepping into the light, Alex's face shone with an evil glint, nothing like her old self. He outfit had changed to one that resembled her father's. This wasn't Alex. This was Supergirl, only more evil.  
This wasn't of her own choice, mind you. But she did feel powerful. She stood back, watching them all fight, all going down one by one.  
"Isn't that sweet? I hate sweet." Penny scowled. For some strange reason, Alex felt incredibly drawn to Lash. She wanted to kiss him and do things she'd never dream of doing to a guy before.  
"You guys are apart of this? Why am I not suprised?" Will asked sarcastically.  
"Go take care of Gwen. We'll handle these clowns." Warren somehow knew in the back of his mind, these three had something to so with Alex. From the glint in Lash's eyes, he knew it was true. Warren threw his jacket to the floor, his sleeves rolled up ready for a fight. Will ran out, followed my Magenta and Zach leaving stealthily.  
Unfortunatly, Lash went down easily. Ethan pushing his head down the toilet, and leaving him stuck. Alex gripped his head, and pulled him out, drying him off. She kissed his lips swiftly, before going back to her hiding place with him.  
Speed went down next, sliding on a melted Ethan and Warren flaming his butt. He landed in the school's wall statues. She didn't bother getting him out. She could handle this with just Lash and herself.  
Penny was held by vines. Such a waste of time. She told them about the gravatational device aswell! Nitwit, she couldn't help but think.  
"Here's the anti-gravity room." Layla pointed out. Soon, Alex thought.  
"But didn't Royal Pain seal off every route?" Magenta questioned, quickly losing hope.  
"Hey, what about this condult?" Ethan pointed to a small tube, leading to the wires.  
"Right, you'd have to be, like a rat to fit in there." Zach looked up sharply, everyone following the same movements, to look at Magenta. It's show time.  
"Unfortunatly for you, your little guinea pig will be just like you in a few moments. Dead." Everyone looked to the familiar voice, only to see Lash and Alex standing there. They looked relieved to see her until they noticed two things. One, the sentence had came from Alex's mouth and, two, she looked ready to kill. Nothing like the old Alex. Warren wasn't deterred as he walked closer.  
"If it isn't lover boy. Shocked? Looks like Alex chose the right side in the end. All that rejection? Just an act." To prove it to them, Lash grabbed Alex's waist, pulling her close. His lips crashed to hers. Alex's eyes widened slightly, before turning to glare at Lash. The gang thought she was only playing, trying to defeat Lash.  
"Not now. We need to teach these guys a lesson, not to dunk your head down the toilet."  
"Fine, fine. Remember, I love you." Lash kissed her cheek.  
"I love you to slinky." Lash scowled slightly. "Let's get this over with." Everyone got in a fighting stance, aiming for Lash. He stretched everywhere, distracting them, while Alex sneaked behind them. The distraction let her get a grip on Layla, a knife coming up to her neck. Layla gasped, causing everyone to turn to her. They couldn't have been more frightened. Alex, their friend, was threatening the life of her best friends.  
"What did you do to her?" Warren seethed, grabbing Lash by the neck, a fireball placed in his other hand.  
"I'll never tell." Warren's hand came dangerously close to Lash, causing him to sweat slightly, his demeanor breaking.  
"Stitches wouldn't tell us! He only said he changed her settings for when he needs her! That's all he said! I swear!" Warren dropped Lash, who quickly scattered away. Warren looked into Alex's wonderful eyes. It was something he loved about her. Her eyes were an unatural blue, which he could see straight into. Part of Alex was still there, he just had to get her out.  
There bond was back. That bond that someone always broke. The bond that made them think they were the only two in the room.  
Alex's hold dropped, causing Layla to make a hasty escape, a vine taking the knife. Never the less, as the blade clattered to the ground, Warren held the gaze, advancing forward. Alex visably tensed, but no matter what Stitches had commanded her to do, no part of her brain could think rationally.  
His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her thighs closer to him. There breathing became heavy and laboured. His face got so close. She could feel his minty breath fan across her lips. He looked down quickly, before molding there lips together. Alex's arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders, one trailing up his neck to slide into his incredibly soft hair.  
Warren's tongue probed her lip, to which she granted entrance. Like a dance, the muscles twirled together, tasting everything, going into every crevice. They'd waited for this? All this time, they could have tasted the firey mouth of Warren, and Alex's chocolaty mouth, and they didn't. They felt stupid.  
When the need for oxygen came around, they lay there foreheads together, panting slightly, a string of drool hanging between there lips.  
"Took you long enough." Alex panted before going for another taste of Warren's chapped, firewood tasting, lips.

* * *

The group sat on the floor, outside the vent. Magenta had shifted and gone in.

"This is so stupid." Magenta complained, her voices a few octaves higher than normal.  
"Ok. Ok, you're doing great Magenta. Looks great." Zach shouted down the pipe before turning to Ethan. "Look at those cute little legs." He turned back. "Ok, go about ten feet, then there should be an opening on your right."  
"Gotcha." She replied, scurrying to where Zach was leading her. Alex wouldn't stop apologising to Layla, promising to make it up to her, however she wanted. Layla, being Layla, had forgiven her without a second thought, but Alex wouldn't accept that. She could faintly hear a battle between Will and Royal Pain taking place in the Gym.

"Will!" Layla screamed, running into the Gym, Warren and I behind her. Royal Pain punched Will, sending him out the window. Layla cried out in agony, while I fought Warren to get to him. Will! Oh Will! All I could hear was the sound of Will's screams, echoing through the sky. I wrapped my armsa round Layla, who's eyes teared up.  
"And there's go's your last chance of stopping me." I let go of Layla, starting forward, only to be cut off by a grin consuming my face.  
"We'll see about that!" Layla seethed, stepping forward to me, only to have Warren stop her and look towards the window. That's where my grin had come from. Will was flying! Seemed he got his mom's powers afterall. I smirked, smugly at Royal Pain, who turned to see what we were staring at.  
"Suprised? So am I." Will stated, still getting over the concept of him defying gravity.  
"You're flying?!" Pain sounded helpless. "That's impossible!" She screamed, Will picking her up and flying to the gym roof. The floor caved in slightly as she made impact in it. That's gonna take some small repairs. Nothing a superhero couldn't handle. Will went to punch her helmet off but stopped, a guilty feeling reaching his eyes.  
"Here, Will. Let me. She nearly made me kill Layla." Will hesitantly stepped back, and I punched that stupid mask off her, used to be smug, face. A light, kind of like a spark, travelled through her face.  
Layla hugged Will, glad he was safe, while I hugged his back slightly, Warren tapping him. This momentary distraction gave Gwen the oppurtunity to press a button. It was only when I turned, that I realised it was too late. The school was going to fall!  
We all fell to the floor, Will keeping Layla in his arms, thinking, while Warren let me bury my head in his shoulder. He kissed my head, whispering ohw we were going to be fine. Can I believe him?  
"The school is falling." Layla muffled. Well done for that observation. I can't believe I'm going to die, and I never got the chance to dance with Warren.  
"If we die tonight, I thought you were really hot since I laid eyes on you, the first day of term." Warren smiled.  
"I didn't catch sight of you 'till lunch, but I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your attitude just made me like you more!" Warren screamed, my hair flying everywhere, along with my cape. I was still in my costume. Wait! I was still in costume!  
Will flew out the window, while I huddled to my ear piece, calling Superman. He could help, right?  
Will on his own, seemed to decrease the amount we fell, by a little, not a lot.  
"Supergirl. Come in Supergirl. You called?" Superman's voice came through the intercom.  
"Problem! The school is falling, and thousands are on here. Help!" A faint gasp came from the earpiece, before everything went static. I guess they really didn't care. A stray tear left my eye. My 'parents' didn't care.  
Just as I was about to give up hope, the school stopped, short of the neighbourhood beneath us. Will did it!  
The school gradually went higher and higher, as Layla, Warren and I cheered and whooped.  
"Will! You did it!" I shouted as he came in, laughing hysterically.  
"I didn't do it on my own. Superman here, helped me. FYI, he's my favourite superhero, ever." Will whispered to us. I froze, and looked to him. Connor was the spitting image of him, while I looked more like Canary. He strode up to me, Zach, Magenta and Ethan filed in, watching us silently.  
"I'm sorry. You and Connor never deserved to be ignored. We may not be your parents by choice, but you still have part of us in you."  
"Superman, I... It took you, me nearly dieing to realise that you find us family? Why? You ignored us, sent us on the street, and wanted nothing to do with us. Why now?" I could feel the anger roll off him.  
"Because," he burst. "You are a clone! You are like the pregnancy no one wanted! Jetstream never should have kept you! You were a menace, and couldn't be trusted!" My face contorted to sadness.  
"The League wanted me. We were left to control our powers on our own. Thankyou, for never coming into my life. I never would have wanted a father like you." I strode off in silence, leaving everyone glaring at Superman.


	10. Finale

Chapter 9: Finale

Warren found me a few hours later, in the vent where they'd crawled through. I'd changed back into my dress, merely for the comfort of the silk. He crawled into the space, sitting close next to me, our thighs and arms touching.

"So. You're a clone." Was he angry?

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, I swear. It's just with all the Will drama, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. Now I know it's not true."

"I'm not angry. Just curious. Do you age?"

"As far as I know. I found out Stitches was the one to create me. I just need to go in and change my settings."

"Go where? I'll go wherever you need me to." I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder.

"To his house. Will knows where. It has a secret panel somewhere, leading into a spaceship."

"Come on. I want to dance with who I was originally going to ask to homecoming." Warren started to crawl out of the space.

"You were going to ask me to homecoming?" My lips twitched up, a shocked look on my face.

"Well, yeah. I was gonna tell Layla no, but then you asked Ethan. I thought I'd make you jealous."

"When Layla said she was going with you, I was mad... She had an idea I liked you." Warren chuckled, pulling me out of the confinment.

The gym was empty, the streamers littering the floor. Music still played, and one of the disco balls were ruined. Never the less, Warren took me by the waist as a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, leaning my head into the crook of his neck. We sighed contently, swaying to the beat. This was amazing.

As the song finished, the gang came in, all paired together apart from Ethan. I closed my eyes again, swaying quicker.

When I looked back up, a more upbeat song came on, causing us to all group together and dance. It seemed Ethan wasn't alone after-all. Freeze-girl, who towered over Ethan, was swaying her hips, having the time of her life. Is that why she turned Connor down? Well, at least everyone was having fun. I felt content with my best friends, dancing to the beat, in Warren's arms. This was what I need right now.

To have friends like these.

* * *

**Thankyou to everyone who commented, favourited and followed, you guys are awesome! I'm thinking of making a sequel, so let me now if you want one:) **


End file.
